Ekimu
"I'm having a bad day. SLAV... I mean CITIZENS OF OKOTO BRING ME SOME SKULL COMMIES, SO I CAN BREAK THEIR PUNY CERVICAL SPINE TO DUST! THAT'S ONLY WAY FOR ME TO REGAIN MY SANITY!"- Ekimu tired of being interviewed by journalists every day 'Ekimu- '''The dictator of Okoto , mask maker and leader of the political party known as the Mask maker party. History Ekimu and his brother Makuta was born into a wealthy mask maker family, and even from an young age Ekimu had talent for making masks. His brother Makuta also had a passion for the arts of mask making, but unlike Ekimu he barely had any talent, so he had to work hard to get better. In his teenager years his parents were killed by Skull grinder/Kulta the communist leader of Soviet Okoto (which included the region of fire, earth and stone). In his later year he grew a deep hatred for Okotian communism, and joined the war against Soviet Okoto in the great Okoto War I. After seeing tons of loved ones die, he felt like the Okotian goverment did not do enough to stop Soviet Okoto. Ekimu and Makuta then joined the Okoto rebel army, whom terrorized Okoto. During that time, Ekimu and his brother used their mask making skills to make powerful masks to their fellow rebel comrades. Ekimu and Makuta's masks were so loved by their comrades, that they became the leaders of the terrorist group. Later Ekimu and Makuta created the Mask Maker Party, and during a presidential election Ekimu won with 85 % of the votes. The people of Okoto loved Ekimu and Makuta so much, they eventually became the dictators of Okoto. After a quick and merciless genocide consisting of 35 % of the people of Soviet Okoto slaugthered, the great Okoto war was finally over. Ekimu not long after the war demanded every Okotian communist killed. This decision was very disliked by his brother Makuta, he then tried to convince Ekimu to not do such an atrocious thing, but Ekimu was way more loved than Makuta. Makuta then lost his position as a dictator, he then realised how evil his brother was, so he created the mask of ultimate power in order to stop Ekimu. The mask was so powerful it created total havoc on Okoto. Ekimu then knocked the mask of ultimate power off Makuta's face, which unleashed a giant shock wave which almost destroyed the island. The shock wave also sent both of the mask makers into a deep sleep, while also losing their masks. Later his body was found by some protectors, who heard the fake version of the prophecy of heroes coming from body, which prophesied the defeat of Makuta instead of Ekimu. Few years later a young villager from the jungle area found the mask of ultimate power, which made him become the dark lord Bingzak, who still reigns the island to this day. ' ''' Thousands of years later, the Toa finally arrived at his grave, where they awoke him by the power of deus ex machina. Later Ekimu met his old arch-nemesis Skull grinder/Kulta, and killed him brutally, while getting his mask of creation back. Now Ekimu is trying to get his old regime back, by stopping both his brother Makuta and the dark lord Bingzak. Personality Once a thoughtful young man, he became a brutal sociopath when his parents were killed. He is known to slaughter anyone who is against him. Whenever Ekimu was angry, he needed to atleast kill five skull communists in order to regain his sanity. And since he was very quick to anger, 25 % of the genocide of Okotian communists were killed because of that. He believes that Mask makers are the ultimate rulers sent by the great beings themselves. He is also extremely anti-communist, and he personally wants to slaughter every communist in the universe if he could. Although he is merciless, he is known to be very charismatic, and even today the people of Okoto wants him back, some even think he is god. Category:Old guys Category:Leaders Category:Dictators Category:Bionicle G2